142797-omg-i-get-it-now
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ohhh~ What a gorgeous soup ingredient you've got there.. wonderful! | |} ---- ---- Lop rabbit or lop-eared rabbit commonly refers to any of these rabbits breeds: American Fuzzy Lop Cashmere Lop Mini Lop or Dwarf Lop English Lop French Lop German Lop Holland Lop Mini Lion Lop Plush Lop Edited October 12, 2015 by Jayvi | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a specific BREED of rabbit. Notice it's ears? They don't stand up like other rabbits, they "lop" over to one side. | |} ---- Oh right I have heard the term before just had a duh moment! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Those cute little things were the target of a challenge in Whitevale. Killed one by accident only to find that the Black Hoods wire them for surveillance! | |} ---- Jaguar + Rabbit. Also, why are Lopps the antithesis of lop-eared rabbits? Like, you had ONE job, ears. Edited October 13, 2015 by Roda | |} ---- I live in the UK, but my nickname while growing up, and online is Redneck. Why? Well, my first home was on a caravan (trailer) park, and we were only ever allowed pets we could eat (my father knew kids go through fads). By the time I was 8 I was "necking", skinning and dressing rabbits for the pot. We had a huge hutch with about 12 rabbits in (it didn't stay at 12 for long) and every other week my father would say "Which one?" and I'd choose one and we'd have it for Sunday dinner. On the alternative weeks we would have a chicken from the yard. So when I went to University and all the faux hippy chicks started on with "meat is murder" and "do you know what happens to an animal to put meat on your plate" my answer was "Yes, I do, and I've been doing it since I was a kid, would you like me to show you how?" LOL. All The Best | |} ---- Oh! I also got one of those stories here goes: Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away (thankfully really)... there was me. So one day me thought this: "Why don't i get a pet?" Okay, but cats and dogs stink to high heaven and their hairs are everywhere.. and then it hit me.. rabbit! So i went shopping got a nice cute rabbit and went home to show my grandma and my uncle my new pet.. then i went off for a walk.. Imagine my surprise when i got home and my new pet was found in a soup. :blink: "damn adults" i believe is what i thought at the time, "they think anything that ain't a cat or a dog is food". But at least he turned out to be tasty... :wub: Hrm... maybe i should get another rabbit come to think of it.. now i live alone and nobody is going to cook him without asking me first ^_^ Edited October 13, 2015 by Night Head | |} ---- ---- OMG what's this undiscovered Nexus creature? This is super adorable. | |} ---- ----